Doctor's Just Want To Have Fun
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: In which McCoy is a whore until he isn't, or 5 one night stands McCoy had and the 1 that turned into something more.


A/N: honestly, idek. I just wanted a piece with McCoy sleeping his way through the Enterprise

* * *

5+1; In Which McCoy Is A Whore, Until He Isn't

1. McCoy/Kirk

It seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, of course that was a bottle of brandy and half a bottle of champagne down the road. Looking back, surely there were other ways to silence Jim rather than attempting to kiss him breathless (like a hypo filled with a sleep aide...), but it was hardly the worst idea McCoy had ever gotten.

In fact, it was a rather great idea, especially when it resulted in a heavy make out session in one of the many storage closets at the academy. One that soon found him pressed up against the door as Jim slipped a hand down his pants and began stroking him.

Yes, this definitely wasn't the worse idea McCoy ever had.

2. McCoy/Chekov

McCoy is already well past tipsy and edging closer to drunk, and judging by the lean Chekov has adopted that's putting him progressively closer to parallel with the ground, it's safe to say the Russian is too.

"You know," Chekov slurs, spilling a bit of vodka on the table when he motions at McCoy, "the bwowjob, was inwented in Russia."

McCoy grins, finger tracing the rim of his glass as he leans against the table, "that so ensign?"

"Care to fvind out doktor," Chekov asks arching an eyebrow.

Tipping back his own glass of brandy, McCoy smirks, "your place or mine?"

Chekov just smiles before sliding off his chair and crawling under the table of the empty rec room.

McCoy's not certain that the blowjob was invented in Russia, but he's pretty sure it was perfected there.

3. McCoy/Sulu

It's simply by chance that McCoy discovers the book, but when he does Sulu doesn't cringe in embarrassment or turn red with mortification. No, rather he squares his shoulders and smirks faintly before asking the good doctor if he'd care to join him for a test run of the book.

And who is McCoy to deny that?

The next few hours find McCoy in increasingly flexible and odd positions, not that he's complaining when Sulu rocks his hips just so, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

McCoy thinks this is the best hobby the helmsman has picked up. He's going to be sore tomorrow, for sure, but it's worth it for a night working through the Kama Sutra.

4. Uhura/McCoy

She told him she'd fantasized about his hands; how they'd feel on her, in her. How she needed to know, if just once the magic of those surgeon's hands.

He prided himself on being a southern gentleman. How could he deny the lady?

They decided it was to be a night of pleasure, no frivolities as kissing would enter the mix.

He left her breathless, between his dexterous fingers and capable tongue, she was left sated with enough memories for a lifetime.

5. McCoy/Scotty

It was penis shaped, that's the first thing McCoy noticed when he caught Scotty tinkering about in engineering.

He'd heard about such toys, what medical man hadn't heard of the ludicrous belief that it would cure hysteria in women, but he'd never seen one.

As a medical man, he was understandably curious.

It's how he ended up bracing himself against the console as Scotty slowly pressed the blunted silicone penile object against his hole.

It was all for science; truthfully.

+1. McCoy/Spock

McCoy isn't certain who moved first, one minute he was yelling at the pointy eared sonuvabitch and the next thing he knew there was a hand fisting his hair pulling him into a kiss.

And he kissed back, boy did he kiss back.

Of course this was a fire that'd been burning for quite some time, and a kiss was hardly going to do anything to contain that need. McCoy doesn't know who initiated the kiss, but he knows he's soon tugging at Spock's tunic and clearing the lab table enough to lean back on as he wiggles out of his own pants.

Spock is quick on the uptake and soon he's helping divest the doctor of his clothes, far too many clothes.

Legs falling apart, McCoy lifts his hips as Spock preps him, long fingers working methodically and it's enough to drive a man mad.

"Dammit man…fuck me."

And the bastard smirks, fingers withdrawing as he grips McCoy by his thighs and slowly pushes into him.

There's no talking after that, just a litany of heavy breathing and broken moans and half bitten off grunts as Spock thrusts into McCoy, cool fingers wrapping around the doctor's throbbing member as he strokes him to completion.

Sweating and panting, McCoy is staring up at the ceiling, one word on his mind; finally.

He isn't expecting Spock to want to stick around, but once the Vulcan has pulled out and started working on a quick clean up, McCoy is surprised by what he hears.

"Doctor would you be amenable to having dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Leonard. My name is Leonard," he murmurs, lifting his head to look at Spock, "I believe we're beyond formalities, wouldn't you say so?"

Spock purses his lips giving a small nod, "is that a yes…Leonard?"

McCoy just smiles and nods.


End file.
